Plain Sight
by Darren White
Summary: In which Vaan discovers that not all valuables are locked tightly away. Unbeta'd, shamelessly fluffy, writer's block induced oneshot. Vaan/Penelo.


**A/N: Those of you allergic to shameless fluff should leave. Those of you allergic to an _UNBETA'D_ oneshot should leave as well.**

* * *

For an overpopulated zoo, Rabanastre really was pretty at night. Vaan ran a hand through his blonde hair and wiped the accumulated grime off on his leathern pants. He turned his face upward to regard the celestial pincushion covering the desert. From his current seat on the Giza Plains, Vaan could only faintly make out the columns of orange and blue light sent skyward by gate crystals. He'd never taken the time to look at the sky before, save for when a quiet thrumming indicated the passing of an airship. He let out a sigh as he drew in the dirt with his well-used sword. Balthier made it very clear earlier that they would be leaving for the city in the morning. _"Rather we take the time to gather supplies than rush off ill-equipped and ill-rested on an ill-fated excursion."_

The crackling campfire behind him was no longer as active as in the past hour or so, and Vaan stood and made his way to the shrinking flames. He stirred the embers about with his sword before reaching for another log.

A soft voice froze him in the act of selecting wood.

"It isn't wise to waste our firewood," it chided.

"Hey… uh… sorry to wake you up, Princess." Vaan rubbed the back of his neck and replaced the log. "The fire's kinda… dead."

"Are you cold?"

"Nah, not really."

Ashe offered a tired smile, visible by the light of the full moon hanging overhead. "Why use the wood, then?"

"Don't want the fire to go out."

"If it isn't cold, why are you worried?"

Vaan waved at a blonde-haired man spread-eagled on the sand, one hand clenching a large axe. "Basch told me to keep it going."

Ashe sighed. "Protective, even in his sleep." She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "On the same subject, why are _you_ not asleep?"

"I'm not tired," Vaan protested. He hoped that the dim light would keep the princess from seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Regardless, you should rest. Today was long, and tomorrow will be even more so."

"I'm not tired," he said, seating himself on a nearby stump.

Ashe turned to the side. "It appears Penelo certainly was."

Vann regarded his friend curled tightly on the ground for a moment. "She always sleeps like that."

"You two have a history, then?"

"History?"

The princess bit her lip.

"Oh." Vaan ran a hand through his hair again. "Nah, not really. We kinda watched out for each other in the city."

"She is two years your junior, correct?"

Vaan thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so."

"And that would mean she still sleeps with a crystal in her room?"

"Huh?"

She shook her head. "Pay it no mind."

"Okay."

Ashe looked at Penelo again. "She _is _young," the princess said. "Too young to get involved in these affairs."

"Hey," Vaan protested, "didn't you say that everyone should do their part?"

"Yes." The dim firelight played over Ashe's gentle smile. "It seems she took me quite literally."

Vaan stirred the dying embers again in a fruitless effort to call forth sparks. "She's mature for her age, though."

"True."

"I mean, what _other _fifteen-year-old girls do _you _know who could fight off a wolf?"

"Not many," Ashe chuckled. She paused for a moment. "Vaan, may I ask you somewhat of a personal question?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you have feelings for Penelo?"

Vaan froze. "You mean, like, do I like her?"

"A somewhat childish way to put it, but yes, I suppose so."

"Dunno," he sighed. He set his sword on the ground and picked at the buildup of dirt in the hinges of his leg armor. "I mean, I do, but I don't, you know?"

"I'm quite afraid I don't. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, it's like, sometimes she acts like _she _does, but she always flirts with Larsa. They were together a lot when she was gone, remember?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm just a brother to her, you know? Someone to protect her, and watch out for her, and tell her to shut up every now and then."

"Vaan, everyone has told _you_ to 'shut up' so far."

"And then," he continued, ignoring Ashe's interruption, "she went and _kissed _Larsa yesterday! She kissed him right on the head!"

Ashe pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling a distinctly un-royal giggle. "Vaan," she managed, "are you… _jealous _of a kiss to the top of the head?"

"No!" Vaan protested. "I just wish she wouldn't do stuff like that where I can see it."

"Vaan."

"That's jealousy, isn't it."

"Quite."

He sighed again, and lifted his sword out of the sand. "Okay, so I'm jealous of a head kiss." Vaan shook his head. "But that doesn't change a thing."

"Doesn't it?" Ashe mused. She tugged on the hem of her skirt. "Perhaps there's nothing to change."

"That doesn't help," he said, sticking the blade of his sword in the ground next to the stump.

"Vaan, why do you think Penelo acts the way she does?"

"I dunno," he muttered, drumming his fingers on the hilt. "She's a kid at heart?"

"Because she isn't worried you'll care."

Vaan rocked his sword back and forth in the dirt. "Yeah, I know."

"Hmm?"

"She doesn't know how _I _feel, so she doesn't worry about it. I knew that already."

Ashe smiled again. "Have you ever heard of hiding in plain sight?"

"Like what you did in Lowtown?"

"Yes, exactly. You said it yourself – I was unrecognizable."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's this got to do with Penelo?"

"She's doing the same thing, Vaan."

Vaan frowned. "Whatcha mean?"

She lay down and turned away from him. "Perhaps it will be clearer to you in the morning. Goodnight, Vaan."

"Yeah. Night." Vaan looked at the slumbering Penelo, her head resting on clasped hands. Her mouth was slightly open and curled in a half-smile, and he sighed again. "Hiding in plain sight, huh? Think she's right?"

In the silent desert night, Vaan swore he heard a very quiet reply.


End file.
